


Midnight

by orphan_account



Category: Smosh, Video Blogging & YouTube RPF
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, M/M, New Year's Eve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-01
Updated: 2013-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-23 06:48:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/619262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's New Year's Eve, but Anthony doesn't feel like celebrating. Ian finds a way to cheer him up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Midnight

Anthony turned up the volume on his headphones, trying to drown out the noise coming from the living room. Ian’s stupid New Year’s Eve party was the last thing he needed to listen to right now.   
  
However, even his loud music couldn’t cover up  the sudden knock on his bedroom door.  
  
“What?” he asked loudly, not bothering to get up.  
  
“Can I come in?” Ian’s voice called back through the door.  
  
“Whatever,” Anthony replied. He knew he was being a bit of a douche, but he was in too bad a mood to care.  
  
Ian cracked the door open, and music and laughter from the living room blared in. He quickly stepped inside and shut the door, lowering the noise level again.  
  
“Hey,” he said, a little awkwardly.  
  
Anthony pulled out his headphones, dropping his iPod on the bedside table. “Hey,” he replied. His voice was hoarse from lack of use; he had barely talked to anyone in the last few days. He probably looked terrible too; he was wearing pajama pants and an old, faded hoodie, and his hair hung messily around his face. If it was anyone but Ian, he would have been embarrassed. He heaved himself into a sitting position on the bed, sighing heavily. Ian sat down next to him.  
  
“You should come out to the party, man.”  
  
“Don’t want to,” Anthony muttered.  
  
Ian shook his head sympathetically. “Listen, Ant. I know you’re upset over the whole Kalel thing. Everyone feels down after a breakup. But you’re never going to feel any better if you just sit in your room all the time.” He squeezed Anthony’s shoulder. “You need to get over it. Come out to the party. Try to have some fun.”  
  
Anthony sighed. “Easy for you to say. You and Melanie broke up two months ago. Kalel just dumped me three days ago.”  
  
“Yeah, I know,” Ian replied. “But I felt just as shitty back then as you do now. I know it sucks, dude. But it’s New Years. A new beginning. Don’t start the year all alone and upset like this.”  
  
Anthony was silent for a moment. What he really wanted was to be left alone, but he didn’t want to hurt Ian’s feelings. Besides, maybe hanging out with some people  _would_  make him feel better.  
  
“Alright,” he said finally. “I’ll come hang out for a bit.”  
  
Ian grinned. “Perfect.” He rummaged through Anthony’s closet, pulling out a pair of jeans and a t-shirt and tossing them onto the bed. “Get dressed, hurry up. It’s almost eleven.”  
  
Anthony couldn’t help but smile at Ian’s impatience. He wriggled out of his pajama pants and hoodie, and tugged off the t-shirt that he’d been wearing for the past two days. Ian tossed him a stick of deodorant, and Anthony rolled his eyes before using it. He pulled on the fresh t-shirt and jeans. He had to admit, it felt nice to be wearing clean clothes. He grabbed a comb from his bedside table and ran it through his hair a few times, just enough to straighten it out.  
  
“Well?” he asked Ian.  
  
Ian smiled. “You look good, dude. Ready to have fun?”  
  
Anthony shrugged. “I guess so.”  
  
“That’s the spirit,” said, laughing as he pulled Anthony into the hall. “Let’s go.”  
  
~  
  
The party wasn’t too bad, Anthony decided after a few minutes. Lots of his friends were there, and making casual conversation with them as he sipped at a glass of champagne really did improve his mood a little. On one occasion he had to fake a desperate need to use the bathroom in order to escape an awkward conversation about Kalel, but otherwise, things were going smoothly.  
  
At least, until midnight started drawing closer, and Anthony realized that soon he would have to watch every couple in the room share passionate and overenthusiastic New Year’s kisses. He tried to convince himself that it wouldn’t bother him, but he knew that it would; the last thing he wanted was to see so many people happily in love, when his own relationship had ended so recently.  
  
He glanced at the clock. 11:55 PM. Time for him to head back to his bedroom. With a sigh, he got up from his spot on the couch and slipped out of the living room. He only made it halfway down the hall before a voice called his name.  
  
“Anthony?”  
  
He spun around to see Ian standing behind him.  
  
“Hey,” he sighed. “Look, I’m just gonna go back to my room, okay?”  
  
Ian frowned. “Ant, come out to the living room for the countdown. Please. It won’t be the same without you.”  
  
Anthony shook his head. “I don’t want to.”  
  
“Why not?”  
  
“Because I don’t want to stand there alone while a bunch of people around me kiss each other, okay? That’s why I didn’t want you to throw this stupid party in the first place. The last thing I wanted was to be reminded that I’m completely alone on New Year’s Eve with no one to kiss at midnight.”  
  
“So kiss someone,” Ian said simply.  
  
“There’s no one here who wants to kiss me, Ian.”  
  
In the living room, voices started counting down.   
  
“Ten… nine… eight… seven…”  
  
“That’s not necessarily true,” Ian replied, stepping closer.  
  
“Six… five… four…”  
  
“What are you talking about?” Anthony asked.  
  
“Three… two… one…”  
  
The voices from the living room shouted out, “Happy New Year!” Before Anthony knew what was happening, Ian was cupping the sides of his face, pressing his lips against Anthony’s gently. Anthony’s breath caught in his throat, but every instinct in his body told him to kiss back, and he couldn’t help but obey. He moved his lips slowly against Ian’s, pulling him closer. The warmth of Ian’s body pressed against his own was more comforting than he could have imagined. They kissed, slowly and gently, ignoring the noises of the party in the living room. It was like they were in their own little universe, just him and Ian. Everyone else seemed distant and unimportant.  
  
After a few seconds, Ian pulled away and smiled up at Anthony.  
  
“Feel any better now?” he asked softly.  
  
Anthony couldn’t help but smile back. “Yeah, I kinda do.”  
  
Ian grinned. “My awesome kissing skills tend to have that effect on people.”  
  
“Shut up,” Anthony said, shoving Ian’s shoulder playfully.  
  
“’Shut up and kiss me’, you mean,” Ian replied, grinning.  
  
Anthony laughed. A giddy, weightless feeling was spreading throughout his entire body.  “Yeah, that too.”  
  
Ian smiled. “Happy New Year, Ant,” he whispered, and he pulled Anthony into a tight hug. Anthony buried his face in Ian’s hair, inhaling the familiar scent of Ian’s shampoo and Ian’s cologne and just Ian himself. He closed his eyes, letting the warmth of his best friend’s embrace envelop him.  
  
“Happy New Year, Ian.”


End file.
